dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Avery Jennings
Avery Jennings is one of the main protagonists in Dog With a Blog. A brilliant, organized girl who's a stickler for the rules, Avery is the exact opposite of her step-brother Tyler, which often results in the two clashing. She is the daughter of Ellen, the step-daughter of Bennett and she is the step-sister of Tyler and Chloe. She is played by G. Hannelius. Personality Avery is super smart, socially responsible and despises guys like her step-brother Tyler. Avery can be a stickler for the rules, but she knows when it's time to break them. She works really hard at school and gets good grades, and always has time for Stan (even though she always is busy). Avery also has mad art skills. Avery knows when there's a problem, she comes up with creative solutions to fix the problems. Relationships Tyler James Tyler and Avery have a complex relationship -- Avery despises guys like Tyler, but really inside they really love eachother in a sister and brother way. But they're almost the complete opposite! While Avery works really hard at hard work, Tyler tries to avoid his way out of hard work -- but Tyler and Avery have a thing in common, strangely! Avery is very smart, obviously since she gets good grades, but Tyler is also too, but secretly! Tyler doesn't want anyone too know -- anyone. Even his family, or friends! Only because he's afraid of the outcome of his reputation at school. Avery and Tyler actually have some things in common! Ellen Jennings Ellen is the only person in the household who has the same DNA as Avery, the rest of the household are step-siblings (Chloe, Bennett and Tyler of the James family). Yet unlike Avery, Ellen is a cat person, where Avery is a dog person. Ellen puts 110% into her, with Chloe and Tyler. She always does the best with her children -- even if it means embarrasing herself or her children. Ellen is a good parent to Avery and her other children, and Avery is good to Ellen and Bennett making them proud with her good grades. Chloe James Chloe is the younger sister of Avery. They both so far get along, more than Tyler and Avery, most likely because Chloe doesn't try to avoid hard work -- well... kinda. Even though Chloe doesn't try to avoid hard work, she always tries to manipulate a situation and is always determined to get what she wants. Avery and Chloe are good family members and love each other in a sisterly way. Bennett James Bennett is the stepfather of Avery. Bennett must be a good dad, because he wants his family to be together with a family pet dog, and not a cat which Avery would be okay with but would not like the cat as much as Ellen would. Avery thinks Bennett has a boring job though -- making books. Even though Avery has never read a sentence or even a word from his book, they both love eachother in a father daughter way. Stan Stan is the family pet of Avery and the rest of the family. Avery is a dog person, and even though she's always doing hard work with school and such, she always tries to put in some time for Stan. Avery is also the one who gave the instinct of Stan to first talk to her and Tyler -- while she was puting the bowl in the air and he was getting a bit frustrated and annoyed with the motion, because he was very hungry and he was "drooling a pool" quote by Stan himself. According to Stan, Avery is his favorite person in the whole wide world -- being her alpha. Stan and Avery have a very big relationship nobody nor thing can break. Gallery Trivia *Avery convinced Tyler that "The Planet of the Apes" was based on a true story. *Avery's only person in the house who has the same DNA as her is Ellen, her mom, while the others are step-siblings. *The first time Avery and Tyler had a true brother to sister relationship was when they were both trying to get Stan out of the Pasadena Animal Shelter. *Avery has a rule about not interupting her and sometimes Avery does not get along with Tyler *Avery has a sign up sheet for the family living room. *She has a sheet for the bathroom. *Her mom and her have lived in this James' family's house for almost a year(possibly a year already). *Avery always tries to make time to spend with Stan. *Avery can prove if someone is bluffing. *She has a Student Tolerance club. *She's a psycho about rules. *In "Dog With a Hog" it is revealed she can juggle. Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1